The Last Evening
by Solo2863
Summary: Set at Beckfoot at the end of the last holiday before John joins the navy


"Quiet please!" called Uncle Jim. No-one was taking any notice so he rapped on the big Beckfoot dining table with the handle of his knife. Gradually the chatter died away. With all the Blacketts, Walkers and Callums present it was quite a crowd. When he was sure he had everyone's attention he got to his feet and looked around at the expectant faces. "Thank you", he said, "I don't want to make a long speech, but I feel a notable occasion like this shouldn't go unmarked. It's been five years since my rapscallion nieces met the Walkers, and since then they have almost become part of the family."

"I know my first encounter with John was not particularly auspicious," at this John blushed at the memory of the rude reception he had from 'the man in the houseboat', "but I think he has forgiven me after all this time. Tonight is his last with us as a civilian, when he next visits he will be an officer, though rather junior, in His Majesty's Navy. All I want to say, is I wish John all the best for the future, and I am sure he will do well in his chosen career. If he doesn't eventually get made an admiral their Lordships need their heads examining."

"Will you all please join me in drinking a toast to Cadet John Walker RN!"

Everyone stood and raised their cup or glass to John, "John Walker! Good Luck"

While John tried hide his blushes, Nancy slapped him on the back, "Come on Commodore, let's have a response."

John got to his feet. Although he was amongst the best friends he had ever had he was at a loss of what to say.

"Um, thank you everyone. I must admit that since we first came here and met Nancy and Peggy our visits to the Lake have been the best of times and I look forward to them all year. Although Nancy can seem a bit scary at first she is really a nice person underneath." At this Nancy stuck out her tongue at him. "Dartmouth and the Navy seem a bit scary now and I hope they are nice underneath as well." And he sat down hurriedly as everyone clapped.

After the meal Mrs Walker and Mrs Blackett waved away offers of help from Susan and Dorothea, and suggested they ensured that everything that could be packed now was packed and to make sure the rest was ready to be done in the morning. It was going to be an early start as the Walkers had to change trains three times to get home as well as getting across London.

Nancy called over to John, "I need to check I moored _Amazon_ properly. Will you come with me?" John had never known Nancy not to secure a boat correctly, her knots were as good, if not better than his, but he could tell she wanted him to go with her.

"Let's all go!" said Roger.

"No," said Titty, sensing that Nancy wanted time alone with John. "We ought to make sure _Swallow_ is clean and tidy to hand back to the Jacksons at Holly Howe tomorrow." And she led the way to edge of the lawn where _Swallow_ lay.

John followed Nancy to the boathouse. Just as he expected both _Amazon_ and the Beckfoot rowing boat were tied securely. However Nancy ignored both boats and headed to a dark corner where two beams forming the frame of the building created a hidden ledge. Reaching in Nancy pulled out a package roughly wrapped in brown paper. Handing it to John she said, "It's just a little goodbye present. I didn't want to give it to you in front of the others."

Pulling off the paper John found a brand new copy of the latest edition of Knight's _Seamanship_.

"Open it.", she urged.

John opened the book and tucked inside the flyleaf he found a card with a beautiful water colour painting of _Swallow_ on one side and a hand written message on the reverse. He held it in the light to read it properly:

_"To John Walker, the finest seaman I know. _

_With __all__ my Love, Nancy"_

For the second time that evening John found he was at a loss for words.

"Thank you, Nancy." Was all he could manage.

She replied with a catch in her throat, "I know your old copy of Knight is falling apart, and thought you would need a new one."

"Yes, but the card…?"

"I did it", replied Nancy, "it took three attempts to get it right. I had to get it right… for you."

To John's surprise tears started to roll down her cheeks in a most un-Nancylike fashion. For a moment John was at a loss, the fearless captain of the Amazon Pirates was weeping real tears. Then, still holding the copy of Knight and the card he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Nancy just buried her face in his chest. Not knowing what to say John just held her tight as the sobs gradually subsided.

For the first time John thought of his fellow Captain as a girl, a young woman, for years she had been a pirate captain, a fellow sailor and explorer, not a girl. Girls were the giggly sisters of school friends who watched the boys shyly at events like prize-giving or the staff versus boys rugby match. Nancy was not one of those, she never had been, never would be.

"What must you think of me?" she finally asked when she regained some composure, looking up at John.

"I think you are a most amazing person, with talents I never knew you had." At that John bent down and kissed Nancy full on the lips. After a moment's hesitation she responded. For what seemed like an eternity the two clung to each other. There was no sound except the quiet lapping of water under _Amazon_. Then a shout from Roger broke the silence.

"John! Nancy! Susan says the cocoa is ready!"

The pair looked at each other and smiled. "We should have done this ages ago." said John, as hand in hand, they went out into the dusk.


End file.
